Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless microphone, and particularly to a wireless microphone having an antenna in a rear part of a microphone main body.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a wireless microphone includes a microphone head that accommodates a microphone unit for performing sound collection and a microphone main body connected with this microphone head.
The microphone main body is formed by a holder member (a body) for holding a circuit board, a battery, an antenna, and the like and a cover member for covering this holder member (a gripping case portion). When the holder member is connected with the cover member, the circuit board, the battery, and the like are fixed within the cover member.
It should be noted that in a configuration disclosed in JP 63-18230 Y, connection between a holder member (a battery accommodation part, a board accommodation part) and a cover member (an outer shell) is performed by screwing a screw groove formed on an inner peripheral surface on a front part side of the cover member and a screw groove formed on an outer peripheral surface on a front part side of a main body part.
Incidentally, in the wireless microphone, an antenna is generally provided in a rear part of the microphone main body (a rear part of the holder member).
Because of this, when the holder member and the cover member are made of metal and caused to have conduction and to connect to ground of the circuit board, the microphone main body can serve as a ground plane by gripping the cover member serving as a gripping portion with a palm of a hand of a user.
However, in the configuration disclosed in JP 63-18230 Y, in a case where the holder member and the cover member are connected with each other on the front side, a connecting position thereof is separated from a position of an antenna (a rear part of the holder member). Accordingly, the cover member is in a floating state in a high frequency manner using the antenna as a reference.
Consequently, there are problems in that, even when the cover member is gripped, stable antenna ground cannot be taken, and good RF (Radio Frequency) performance cannot be obtained.